warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Brightheart
|pastaffie = LionClan (Modern) |residence = Living |names1 = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |names2 = Unknown Brightpaw Lostface , Brightheart Brightheart |family1 = Mother: Sister: Brothers: Mate: Daughters: Sons: |family2 = Frostfur Cinderpelt Thornclaw, Brackenfur Cloudtail Whitewing, Amberkit Dewkit, Snowkit |mentor = Whitestorm, Cloudtail (unofficially) |apps = Jayfeather |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise. The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, A Clan In Need, Sign of the Moon, Hollyleaf's Story, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks = N/A }}' '''Brightheart' is a white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail, blue eyes, and thick fur. History In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild :Brightkit, along with Cinderkit, Thornkit, and Brackenkit, are born to Frostfur. She and her littermates are snatched by Clawface when he raids the camp in secret and kills Spottedleaf. :Later, she and her littermates are retrieved by a ShadowClan patrol consisting of older cats driven out of their Clan for defying Brokenstar. The ThunderClan cats that come to ShadowClan accompany them, consisting of Whitestorm, Yellowfang, Graypaw and Firepaw. The kits are found and taken back to ThunderClan after a battle. Fire and Ice :She and Thornkit are not made apprentices, however, Brackenkit and Cinderkit (later Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw) become apprentices. Forest of Secrets :Brightkit is now an apprentice, and takes on the name of Brightpaw. Brightkit stays calm during her apprentice ceremony. Whitestorm turns out to be her mentor. :Later, Sandstorm comments on how excited Brightpaw and Thornpaw were when they went hunting with their mentors. Rising Storm A Dangerous Path :Brightpaw goes hunting with Cloudpaw, and to Fireheart's annoyance, she asks Whitestorm's permission before she leaves, something that Cloudpaw had failed to do. :She is seen again practicing battle moves with some of the other apprentices. She exchanges excited glances with the others when Fireheart walks by and mentions that he is going to ask Bluestar if they can be warriors. :Cloudpaw is made a warrior, and she tries to be happy for him, unlike the other apprentices, though she does truly feel like the older apprentices should be warriors along with him. Swiftpaw thinks up a plan and suggests they all go find what is taking the Clan's prey so they can prove to Bluestar that they deserve to be warriors just as much as Cloudtail. Brightpaw agrees with Swiftpaw, because she is worried about him being alone. They sneak out the next morning, lacking the knowledge that the predator scented is a dog pack. They are viciously attacked, and try to fight but fail. Swiftpaw was is killed and Brightpaw is hideously scarred on the left side of her face, with one ear shredded, eye gouged out, and large amounts of fur missing from that side of her head. But she's alive, and Fireheart sets up a patrol to find her and Swiftpaw after being confronted by Dustpelt and Fernpaw. Brightpaw is unconscious, and taken back to camp. She is in the medicine cat's den for a long time, saying repeatedly in her sleep "pack, pack" and "kill, kill". During this time, a whole new side of Cloudtail is brought out and he never leaves her side. The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight'' Blood Percentage 100% ThunderClan blood References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:LionClan (Modern) Cats Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Characters Category:Mentors